The Trouble with Children
by Yoko Of The Masquerade
Summary: Collab. W/ RemusXSiriusLover Non-Magic AU. Remus &Sirius were living a semi-normal life until that fateful day that Lily & James Potter's lives were taken cruelly away by sheer fate. Who else was left in their will to take care of Harry none other than our very own Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bring! Bring! Bring- Bring!

" Remus, can you pick up the bloody f*cking phone! I'm trying to sleep!"

Remus awoke sleepily and answered the call. " Hello?"

" Is this the Black residence?" The soft yet annoying feminine voice floated through the receiver.

" Uh, yes it is...may i ask who is calling at-",Remus glanced at the digital clock, "-4:25 in the morning?"

" This is St. Mungo's hospital, Lily and James Potter are in critical condition from an attack. You were the first people on the contact list. We need someone come and watch their son. Would you be willing to come by?" Remus agreed and put down the phone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sirius, wake-up love, we need to go NOW." Remus shook Sirius a bit trying to get the tired man up and awake.

"Why...? What happened...?" He groaned tiredly "I'm sure it can wait until morning rise..."

Remus got up and walked towards the dresser. "It's Lily and James... They were attacked and they are now in critical condition. We need to go and watch Harry for them. He spoke calmly while finishing dressing himself, fore he did not feel like running outside and going to the hospital in only his pajamas, and turned to Sirius.

"Are you coming?" He asked numbly

Sirius sat there for a moment thinking, too shocked to do anything, and slowly let the shock of the horrifying news absorb into his system.

Getting the in car, Remus drove as fast as he could, without going over the speed limit. Neither of them said a word, they were both still in shock from what had happened.

Arriving at the hospital, Sirius and Remus nearly jumped out of the car before it was parked. They were so anxious to see how Lily and James were doing. At the front desk, they recieved some heart stopping news.

Sirius looked up, afraid to move. " They are dead? But how? They were alive not ten minutes ago!" He began sobbing, and nurse said," Im sorry, they just passed. Their son, Harry is it? Yes, their son Harry needs new guardians. Would you two be willing? If not, Lily's sister will be contacted.

Remus and Sirius agreed. They would do anything James and Lily wished them to do.

Sirius asked," Where is he? Can we take him hime now?

The nurse explained that all custody rights had already been taken care of. They were led into a room, and Harry was sitting on a hospital bed, eating a popsicle and watching the telsvision in the corner of the ceiling.

Sirius sat next to him." Harry, do you remember me?" Harry looked at him and shouted, " Uncle Siwius!" Sirius picked him up. " How are you kiddo? Do you want to come home with me and Uncke Rem?"

Harry shook his head. " No, i want to go home with mommy and daddy." Sirius' heart broke. How would he tell Harry what had happened?

Later, while Harry was sleeping, Sirius talked to Remus about the situation. "Remus, he doesnt know they are dead! How will we tell him? I cant do it, its too painful." Remus looked at him, and got up. " I will ask the nurse to do it, i cant do it either. After that we will take him home and set up a room for him."

Sirius nodded. It would be a lot of work, but they were parents now.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Yoko: Yo Moro! Sorry I have been so slow w/ my parts! When it comes to procrastination i'm a boss! Also, to my inuzoids I'm sorry I still haven't updated! I have absolutely no inspiration... Ideas would be nice~! Anyways, Here we go!

DEDICATED TO: BlueHalloweenisDead665 We luv you Aki~!

Chap. 2:

Death at your door & how to explain to children.

The blonde nurse walked slowly to the young five year old and kneeled down beside him. The boy looked up, and the nurse spoke, "Hi there, sweetie what's your name? Mines Coleen!"

She looked at him with curious yet knowing eyes. "M-Mines H-harry James Potter" young Harry stuttered out.

The nurse to herself, 'the poor little darling...'

"i need to tell you something, Harry... Its about your parents..."

He slowly looked down and spoke quitely "what..?"

The nurse stuttered ' it never gets easier to say this... I'm sorry...' "I'm sorry Harry, but your mother and father did not survive the car accident... They were in too much pain to keep going but they are in a better place now... One with no troubles, no worries, no pain, and no fear..."

Harry suddenly burst into a frenzy of tears and sobbings and Coleen lifted up Harry slowly and carefully as his wails of mouring continued. She held him close as he clung to his stuffed stag for dear life. She called to Remus and Sirius to enter the room and to take young Harry to their home. Sirius took Harry from the young nurse's tiny and pale arms. Remus peered over the shoulder of his beloved husband and looked intently at the young boy cradled carefully and lovingly in Animungus's (lol we dont know the correct grammar for that word) arms.

The trio walked out of the medic center and into the parking lot. Remus unlocked and opened the door then Sirius proceeded to put Harry, still clinging to the stuffed stag into the car and buckled him was already at the diver's side so Sirius took the passengers side. Remus started the car up, the semi-old car starting up with a soft hum from the engine. Remus looked back to Harry and noticed something amiss with the picture before him. It suddenly dawned upon him- Harry did not have a booster cushion. 'bloody hell...' thought Remus thought and as if Sirius had read his mind he looked into Remus's eyes knowingly. "well what are we going to do about it?Its not like we can get Harry's old cushion, its probably and most likely is at the bottom of the pond." said sighed, all of this stress was harsh on his mind. He still hadn't come to terms with the fact that the parents of this adorable child has droven off a bridge and into the muddy pond below. Fate was a cruel hand that was not to be trifled with...


End file.
